powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
SPD Emergency
SPD Emergency is the fourteenth episode of the tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. Synopsis to be added Plot The Hyperforce Rangers' time ship arrives at Newtech City in the year 2025. Vesper wakes from her nap and attempts another seance to make a connection to Joe, but Alpha 55 has a better plan and takes a DNA sample from Marv and uses that sample in conjunction with the ship's sensors to track people with a similar DNA signature. Alpha 55 manages to make a connection with Joe, but the signature is weak enough that there is a half hour lag. The Hyperforce Rangers arrive at the apartment of Adonis Washington and are confronted by Detective Lina Song of S.P.D.'s D-Squad when a proton accelerator is mysteriously stolen. The Hyperforce Rangers attempt to remain incognito by passing themselves off as "H-Squad" from planet Kaien's S.P.D. division. Detective Song and the Hyperforce Rangers track the proton accelerator's signature to the Oak's Furniture Company where they are confronted by a furniture pirate themed mutant known as Captain Pegs and his monstrous pet macaw known as Birdie. After a brief skirmish with both monsters, Chloe uses the Gem to enter her Pink Battle Warrior form and exposes the monsters' mutant DNA with a blast, making them grow. The Hyperforce Rangers combine their recently upgraded weapons from Mystic Mother to form the Hyper Vortex Cannon and destroy Birdie. Captain Pegs retaliates, but Eddie makes quick work of the monster by making its wooden body swell with water till exploding. Detective Song then takes the Hyperforce Rangers to meet with Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger for debriefing. Cruger is suspicious of the Hyperforce Rangers' cover story of being "H-Squad", but he does believe them enough to let them tag along and look for their undercover officer as S.P.D. tracks down the stolen proton accelerator while the A-Squad Rangers are off-world and B-Squad is still in training to become Rangers. With Detective Song's surveillance equipment the Hyperforce Rangers go undercover to follow a lead on Captain Peg's employer, a frog mutant known as Napoleon Wrench, that takes them to a seedy hideout for misfit teens. While there, Eddie is mistaken for his ancestor from 2025, Johnny Banks. Napoleon Wrench calls a meeting with all the misfit teens and reveals that their plans will soon come to fruition now that he is in possession of the proton accelerator thanks to Maxwell. Napoleon then names Maxwell as his personal guard as Maxwell is revealed from a distance to the Hyperforce Rangers to be Joe Shih in disguise. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink) *Zac Eubank - Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *Zac Eubank has a brief NPC cameo appearance in this episode, portraying Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, the leader of S.P.D.'s earth division and eventual S.P.D. Shadow Ranger. *The episode was initially listed on Youtube under the title "S.P.D. Rescue" before later being changed to the title "SPD Emergency" by Hyper RPG. External links *Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) *Fireside Chat on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers)